Hit the Siren!
by emirya sherman
Summary: Saat Ludwig melihat muka kusut abangnya, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Kalau kata warga kompleks, kelakuan Gilbert itu kadang tidak beres betulan. Masalahnya adalah apa, kenapa, dan bagaimana wajah sengak seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt tiba-tiba muram di tengah summer fever tahun ini./"Lagunya bagus, kecuali suaramu."/AU.


Satu kata, celaka.

Saat Ludwig melihat muka kusut abangnya, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres, meskipun kata warga kompleks, kelakuan Gilbert itu kadang tidak beres betulan. Demi kolor Francis (sekaligus Francis juga) yang baru saja diciduk pihak keamanan terdekat, bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan apa, kenapa, dan bagaimana wajah sengak seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt tiba-tiba bermuram durja di tengah _summer fever_ tahun ini.

Beberapa hari belakangan, raut wajah Gilbert tak banyak berubah, cenderung datar dan tak merespon stimulus, sekalipun disodorkan deretan foto aib kamerad-kameradnya. Ludwig yang khawatir, tanpa tedeng aling-aling bertanya langsung pada abangnya. Namun, pembicaraan tangensial menghiasi interaksi mereka, ucapan Gilbert berbelit-belit, dan tidak sampai pada tujuan pembicaraan.

Ludwig telah mengenal abangnya selama ia hidup di dunia, tak pernah sekali pun abangnya bertingkah abnormal macam sekarang. Mungkin pernah, saat marmut peliharaan Gilbert menghadapi sakaratul maut, lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu.

Ludwig frustrasi, pernah ada niat untuk menelepon Kiku yang mengambil spesialis kejiwaan untuk meminta advis. Ia khawatir jika abangnya yang dulu pernah dikira sakit gila gara-gara menghidupkan sirine bencana di pos keamanan kompleks menjadi gila betulan. Namun, niatnya urung, hari ini hari ketiga, dan Gilbert raib tiba-tiba.

 **...**

 **...***...***...**

… **..**

 _ **Hit the Siren!**_

 **(Not so) proud to you by:**

emir

 **Disclaimer:**

Hetalia owned by Hidekazu Himaruya.

Knockin' on Heaven's Door is a song written and sung by Bob Dylan.

(OC) Putra Bayu Dirgantara, cameo, belongs to Meijin-san.

This is only a work of fiction. I gain no profit by publishing the story. If there any similarities among the names or the places are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

AU. Human names used. Rusuh dimana-mana.

… **..**

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

 **...**

 **...***...***...**

… **..**

Gelagat Gilbert yang berubah membuat Ludwig semakin yakin kalau abangnya itu benar-benar kabur dari rumah. Fokus pertanyaan Ludwig berubah, tidak lagi mencari penyebab kenapa abangnya bermuka kusut selama berhari-hari. Karena itulah ia mulai menemui orang-orang yang mungkin sempat bertemu dengan Gilbert sebelum dia menghilang.

"Kira-kira, apa kau tahu di mana abangku?"

Si lawan bicara menggeleng heboh, "Kemarin saya memang mengundang dia ikut lomba panjat pinang di KBRI. Lalu ya sudah, setelah itu saya belum bertemu lagi dengan abang kamu. Gilbert dapat hadiah panci dan karbol loh."

Ludwig mencegat Putra yang sedang menenteng tas berisi ayam jago. Ia berharap orang yang tinggal di asrama mahasiswa pengkolan depan itu tahu sesuatu. Ia harap begitu, karena kadang Ludwig curiga entah kenapa kedua orang itu terlihat akrab akhir-akhir ini. Memang sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu bahwa dua orang yang mengaku anak trendi masa kini itu telah membangun aliansi pemuda lajang level keroco.

"Woi, jangan menuduh saya melakukan _human trafficing_ pada abang kamu ya. Enak saja! Muka om-om begitu tidak akan laku!"

Dahi Ludwig mengernyit, bagaimana bisa lawan bicaranya ini tahu dugaan yang sempat berkelebat di pikirannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Abangmu sudah siap-siap ikut lomba lagi belum? Nanti, kalau ketemu sama abangmu, tolong bilang kalau pendaftaran turnamen sabung ayamnya sudah dimulai."

Si mahasiswa asal Indonesia menghilang di balik halte. Ludwig makin tak habis pikir. Sejak kapan abangnya suka sabung ayam. Namun, dugaan lain tiba-tiba menghantam kepala Ludwig tanpa ampun.

"Tunggu, hadiah panci dan ... karbol?"

Mata Ludwig melotot, sekan hendak melompat dari rongganya. Dugaan lainnya muncul tiba-tiba. Muncul kecurigaan bahwa Gilbert telah menuang karbol dalam panci kemudian langsung ditenggak habis sekaligus pancinya.

"Jangan-jangan karbolnya malah dipakai Bang Gilbert buat sarana bunuh diri?"

Ludwig tak sempat berpikir kenapa hadiah yang diperoleh harus berupa perkakas rumah tangga. Ia kemudian berlari kesetanan menuju kantor polisi.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Di ruang tunggu itu Francis menemui tamunya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian hari ia mendekam di tempat antah berantah itu, ia bisa bertemu manusia lain. Wajah buluknya mendadak semringah.

"Ah, _mon ami ..._ akhirnya aku bertemu makhluk konkrit selain para petugas sinting itu."

Telapak tangan Ludwig menyambut Francis untuk berjabat tangan. Francis mengabaikannya, kemudian langsung _cipika-cipiki._

"Duduklah, bagaimana Gilbo? Sudah lebih baik?"

Ludwig menghela napas berat, "Itulah masalahnya, makin runyam. Sekarang Bang Gilbert malah pergi dari rumah."

Francis terkejut, "Lah, berarti sia-sia aku dan Antonio merelakan foto waktu kami teler saat pesta minggu kemarin. Harusnya bocah bodoh satu itu juga ikut ditahan, tidak hanya aku!"

Fokus pembicaraan berubah. Mana mungkin Gilbert ditahan, karena orang yang bersangkutan masih tak kunjung memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Francis muntab, lalu kembali sibuk menghujat para polisi.

Minggu lalu, trio beranggota, Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio merayakan _paper_ Francis yang mendapat nilai _très bien_ _(1)_ dengan minum-minum. Mereka pindah dari satu _pub_ ke _pub_ yang lain. Berangkat Sabtu malam dan diciduk pihak keamanan di Minggu sore.

"Kira-kira Bang Gilbert pergi ke mana ya? Tempat kalian bertiga biasa nongkrong, mungkin?"

Francis mengibaskan tangannya remeh, "Kalau tempat nongkrong sih, harusnya kau juga tahu."

Mereka bertiga tergabung dalam aliansi _pub crawler_ kelas kakap. Sudah barang pasti tempat nongkrong mereka adalah tempat hiburan malam _._ Sedikit membuat Francis ingat dengan insiden memalukannya. Sementara Francis berusaha untuk mengubur memori kelam itu di ceruk terdalam otaknya, Ludwig diam berpikir dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kamu coba lapor polisi sana. Mumpung masih di sini."

Kepala Ludwig mendongak tak semangat, "Ya, terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku baru saja melakukannya sebelum mengunjungimu."

"Ahaha ... begitu, ya," Francis diam membatu sesaat, "sudahlah lebih baik kau tunggu hasil pencariannya."

"Mustahil."

"Kenapa lagi?"

" _Officer(2)_ Kirkland bilang, laporanku tidak bisa ditindaklanjuti."

Francis menanyakan alasannya dengan lebih histeris.

"Si gembel Allistor itu?"

Entah kenapa Francis sering sensi kalau mendengar nama putra sulung keluarga Kirkland itu disebut.

"Ah, ya begitulah. Bang Gilbert perginya kurang dari 24 jam. Jadi, laporanku tidak bisa ditindaklanjuti."

"Memang sejak kapan Gilbo pergi dari rumah?"

"Tadi pagi."

Francis menepuk pundak Ludwig, persis bapak-bapak. "Dengar ya, kau itu terlalu paranoid. Barangkali abangmu sedang main ke suatu tempat. Percayalah, nanti petang juga dia bakal pulang."

"Abangku bukan sejenis ayam, tolonglah."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Gilbert bukanlah golongan mahasiswa kutu buku, sehingga jelas tidak mungkin dia berada di area universitas. Ludwig merasa tidak ada faedahnya mencari di area kampus, tentu saja. Agaknya, ia bersyukur dengan fakta satu itu.

Ponsel Gilbert yang mungkin sengaja ditinggal, berada di saku jaketnya. Ludwig membawanya, siapa tahu ada panggilan atau pesan yang masuk. Semoga saja bukan polisi yang melakukan panggilan.

Tadi pagi, Ludwig menemukan ponsel Gilbert tergeletak di pintu masuk. Ada retakan yang menghisi layar ponsel itu. Ponsel itu masih bisa dinyalakan, setidaknya Ludwig ingin mengorek sedikit informasi. Namun, Gilbert terlalu cerdik, ia bahkan sudah menghapus semua kontak dan meng- _uninstall_ semua aplikasi pesan di ponselnya.

Ludwig tak menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Galeri musik ponsel itu hanya berisi sebuah lagu dari Bob Dylan, _Knockin' On Heaven's Door_. Selain itu, entah kenapa hanya diisi oleh instrumental biola, nada-nadanya terdengar _nylekit._ Cekit-cekit, cekit-cekit. Satu hal yang pasti, sangat tidak Gilbert. Ludwig tahu bahwa Gilbert itu penggemar—mendekati maniak— _Guns N' Roses,_ ayah mereka yang mengenalkan grup itu sejak mereka orok.

"Halo? Ini Ludwig, aku sudah sampai kampus."

Area parkir itu sepi, Ludwig hanya menemukan beberapa sepeda yang terparkir acak. Meskipun kampus sudah dicoret dari daftar tempat pencarian, Ludwig masih mengunjunginya.

Salah seorang sahabat karib abangnya memanggil nama Ludwig dari kejauhan. Itu Antonio.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ikut mencari Gilbert."

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

Antonio mengibaskan tangannya. "Omong-omong, kau tahu? Gilbert beberapa hari yang lalu mengirimiku _link_ video."

Ludwig was-was dengan jenis video apa yang dimaksud.

Mereka duduk di pojok kantin, Antonio mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam ransel. Sementara Ludwig keringat dingin, tanpa banyak bicara Antonio mengeklik folder-folder di desktop laptopnya. Ada kekhawatiran antara Gilbert telah mengirim video bunuh diri yang marak ditayangkan langsung dari media sosial, atau malah mengirim tautan unduhan film biru.

Sekonyong-konyong, Ludwig berjengit melihat layar laptop Antonio. Sungguh tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan.

"Oh, ini? Maaf maaf, ini foto kami saat jalan bertiga."

Antonio tertawa canggung dan buru-buru menutup jendela folder itu. Ludwig membatu dan mati kutu, merasa disiram dengan air es kutub utara.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula foto-foto ini yang kalian berikan pada Bang Gilbert, 'kan?"

Tidak masalah bukan berarti Ludwig merasa tidak ada masalah sungguhan.

"Memang sih, tapi yang ini tanpa ada proses edit dan tanpa _crop_ sana-sini." Antonio masih juga tertawa kaku, tak sengaja memperlihatkan foto jahanam yang lupa dimusnahkan.

Potret itu berisi Gilbert juga teman-temannya yang diambil sesat sebelum mereka diciduk oleh polisi minggu lalu. Ada salah satu cecunguk dalam foto itu yang kedapatan menanggalkan pakaian di tengah keramaian. Dialah Francis, sekadar informasi saja. Usut punya usut, _Officer_ Allistor Kirkland beserta anak buahnyalah yang menciduk mereka bertiga saat membuat kerusuhan.

Merasa kelakuan pria Perancis itu meresahkan kaum sipil yang tengah menghabiskan akhir pekan, pihak keamanan langsung menggelandang Francis ke polsek terdekat. Begitulah alasan kenapa Francis sampai harus pindah alamat untuk tiga bulan ke depan.

Sementara Francis mendekam di lembaga pemasyarakatan, Antonio dan Gilbert hanya wajib lapor 2 minggu sekali. Ludwig tidak tahu harus berempati, atau harus jaga jarak dengan kawan-kawan abangnya.

Antonio mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memutar film yang diunduhnya dari tautan yang dikirim Gilbert.

"Auschwitz(3)?"

"Iya, padahal kakakmu mengambil magister ekonomi, 'kan? Aku tidak tahu apa motivasinya saat mengirimiku _link_ video dokumenter ini. Soalnya dia bilang kalo itu hasil karnyanya waktu masih ikut UKM. Kautahu sesuatu, Ludwig?"

"Yang aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini Bang Gilbert memang sering membaca buku sejarah, atau yang bertema kemanusiaan."

Antonio kaget, "Hah? Gilbert? Yang itu? Membaca buku? Puja kerang ajaib!"

Film yang mereka tonton telah habis, menyisakan kredit bagi para pembuatnya. Memang ada sebaris nama lengkap Gilbert di sana.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencoba mengunjungi Auschwitz?"

Ludwig menengok, mendapati wajah serius Antonio, "Auschwitz? Kau benar-benar yakin?"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Pada akhirnya hanya Antonio yang menuju Auschwitz. Ludwig punya firasat lain sejak membaca nama Elizabeta Héderváry pada kredit film yang tadi ditontonnya. Film itu adalah hasil karya UKM film yang diikuti oleh Gilbert saat mengambil program _bachelor._ Dalam UKM yang sama pula, ada Elizabeta yang beberapa waktu lalu telah menyelesaikan program magister humaniora.

Ludwig mencari nama si wanita Hungaria lewat media sosial, didapatinya bahwa wanita yang bersangkutan telah menggelar pernikahannya hari ini. Beberapa foto Elizabeta dan suaminya telah diunggah dari 3 jam yang lalu.

Ludwig menyadari satu hal, menyedihkan nian kisah cinta abangnya. Kisah belum dimulai, dan harus diakhiri secara paksa.

Roderich, suami Elizabeta, berkata kalau tadi ada pria yang persis dengan ciri-ciri Gilbert. Pria itu datang memberikan selamat pada hari pernikahannya.

"Ah, tidak ada. Saya memang ada keperluan dengannya. Anda tak perlu khawatir. Saya pamit dulu, dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Roderich mengucapkan kata-kata empati, dan berharap Ludwig segera menemukan Gilbert.

Ludwig balik kanan meninggalkan area pesta kebun itu. Hasilnya nihil, hampir saja dia meraih Gilbert, tetapi punggung abangnya sudah menjauh kembali sejak tadi. Ponsel Ludwig siaga di tangan, berharap ada kabar dari Antonio. Ia berharap jika abangnya menelepon dari suatu tempat, tersesat, kehabisan ongkos, dan kelaparan persis saat mereka sekolah dasar dulu.

"Apa sih yang mungkin orang patah hati lakukan?"

Ludwig masih berbicara sendiri, sesekali kakinya menendang pembatas jalan, dan kadang hampir terpeleset.

"Bunuh diri?"

Sekilas omongan Putra si mahasiswa yang tinggal di asrama pengkolan depan menyergap pikirannya.

" _Abangmu dapat hadiah panci dan karbol, loh._ "

Sebenarnya itu adalah berita bahagia, Ludwig tidak tahu apa dia harus ikut bahagia atau tertawa miris, terutama akibat kata _karbol._

Karbol.

Karbol.

Karbol.

Gilbert meminum sepanci karbol, dan menelan pancinya bulat-bulat. Pikiran Ludwig _absurd_ sekali.

Ludwig jadi ingin menjambak rambut jambul khatulistiwa Putra. Ah, barangkali Putra sebenarnya adalah penggemar Elvis Prisley. Dalam pikirannya, wajah Putra terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan pas sekali untuk dijadikan sasaran sepak takraw.

Selepas mencari Gilbert di acara pernikahan Roderich dan Elizabeta, Ludwig menyusuri area bekas reruntuhan Tambok Berlin. Di ujung sana, di bawah tembok bergraviti warna-warni, seorang pria penyanyikan lagu _Knockin' On Heaven's Door_. Bajunya kusut dan kumal, wajahnya tertutup topi sombrero warna cerah yang lebar, kontras sekali.

Pria itu menyanyi sambil memetik sebuah gitar lusuh sambil duduk lesehan. Mungkin pria itu gelandangan, atau malah memang gelandangan sungguhan.

Suara si musisi jalanan menghampiri telinganya, " _Mama, taruhlah pistolku di tanah. Aku tak bisa lagi menembak mereka._ "

Dalam lagu versi Bob Dylan, _Knockin' On Heaven's Door_ merujuk pada empati atas hak asasi manusia dalam perang Vietnam. Terlalu banyak nyawa yang harus dikorbankan dalam perang. Ludwig rasa lagu itu relevan dengan semua kondisi perang.

Reruntuhan Tembok Berlin membisu. Ludwig pun ikut membisu, ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dalam jarak 7 meter jauhnya dari si musisi jalanan. Diam-diam bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu yang mengalun.

" _Rasa-rasanya aku seperti sedang mengetuk pintu surga. Mengetuk-ketuk pintu surga. Mengetuk-ketuk pintu surga. Mengetuk-ketuk pintu surga._ "

Film dokumenter buatan Gilbert ditutup dengan foto bersama semua kru di depan Tembok Berlin. Ada Francis dan Antonio yang menumpang eksis meski bukan anggota UKM, ada Gilbert, dan Elizabeta tentu saja.

Ludwig membuang napas lelah. Si musisi jalanan telah sampai pada akhir lagunya. Ludwig memberi tepuk tangan penghormatan, meskipun si musisi menyanyi dengan nada yang sumbangnya minta ampun.

Beberapa orang melemparkan koin dan lembaran Euro pada pria itu. Seorang gadis cilik melemparkan permennya, mengira pria itu tidak makan berminggu-minggu. Seorang wanita paruh baya mengangguk-angguk takzim pada akhir lagu yang dinyanyikan si musisi jalanan itu.

"Woi, aku bukan pengamen, brengsek!"

Pria itu menyibakkan topi sombreronya dengan kasar, wajahnya terlihat sangat dekil. Meski begitu, Ludwig berjalan menghampirinya, dengan percaya diri dan memasang wajah datar memberi lembar uang Euro pada pria itu.

"Sudah kubilang, sialan! Aku bukan pe— _ups!"_

Gilbert mendongak melihat adiknya yang balik menatapnya. Tentu saja pria itu bukan pengamen atau gelandangan. Momen itu terasa canggung sekaligus konyol.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Sore itu matahari masih terik, panasnya bukan main. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi taman, di bawah kanopi pohon rindang. Ludwig mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin. Gilbert langsung menandaskannya, barangkali habis dalam tiga atau empat tegukan.

"Bang, Abang tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Gilbert menengok jengkel, "Maksudmu setelah aku digebuki ibu-ibu tadi? Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah khawatir, West."

Ludwig berekspresi tak kalah jengkel, "Maksudku soal El ..., ah sudahlah."

Gilbert diam lalu meniupi poninya, ia tidak membalas perkataan adiknya. Mereka masih saling diam beberapa saat hingga tangan Gilbert menepuk puncak kepala Ludwig. Seakan Gilbert bilang kalau ia tidak apa-apa meski tidak berucap sepatah kata.

Kaleng minuman Gilbert sudah kosong-melompong, lalu ia lemparkan kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah di depan mereka. Namun, kaleng itu menghantam bibir keranjang sehingga tidak pas masuk ke tempat sampah. Ludwig mengambil inisiatif untuk membuangnya dengan benar.

"Tadi itu lagunya bagus, Bang, kecuali suaramu."

Ludwig berkata dengan penuh penekanan, terutama saat mengomentari suara Gilbert. Gilbert tidak mau kalah.

"Diam kamu, Bocah. Seenaknya saja kamu melempariku dengan uang, mana ada pengamen setampan abangmu ini."

"Tapi, suaramu cempreng."

"Tapi, aku tampan."

"Tapi, Abang persis gelandangan."

"Tapi, kata Putra, artis-artis di negaranya hanya menang tampang, dan langsung otomatis terkenal."

Ludwig meninju bahu Gilbert, "Ayo pulang. Abang masih wajib lapor ke kantor polisi, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi seminggu lagi!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Hit the Siren!** **: Complete**

 **...**

 **...***...***...**

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

 _(1)_ _très bien_ _: sangat baik (Perancis)_

(2) _Officer_ : Perwira (Bahasa Inggris) adalah anggota tentara/polisi yang berpangkat di atas bintara yaitu dari Letnan Dua/Inspektur Polisi Dua sampai ke atas hingga Jenderal. Terima kasih Wikip3dia!

(3) Auschwitz : kompleks kamp konsentrasi yang pernah dibangun Nazi.

Niatnya mau nulis fanfiksi yang agak seriusan dikit malah ... ah lupakan. Yah, seenggaknya saya jadi punya varian genre buat fandom ini. Biasanya sih saya nulis family-tragedy di archive Hetalia. Orz.

Tambahan : saya mendapat inspirasi menulis fanfiksi ini dari Edensor milik Andrea Hirata.

Terima kasih untuk kunjungannya. Jaa nee.


End file.
